Junjou Mini Stories
by Guitargirl-Ella
Summary: A bunch of mini stories about Junjou Romantica. Written just for fun and for laughter ;D
1. Delet it!

**Short follow up from "Normal Day. Just some silly stuff I wrote down ;) Enjoy! :3**

**Delete it!  
><strong>

-Hahaha! OMG! I'm going to listen to this 24/7, it's BL heaven! I said between my fan girl squeals. –I know, right! Emily said excited. As we sat there joking around, we didn't notice Misaki who wandered in to the living room when a loud and familiar moan came from our iPhone speakers. –What is that? Is that… me! Misaki asked, going red in the face. –Uh… no… it's… I tried to explain. –Shit he found out! I thought, slightly panicking. –You recorded last night, didn't you? Misaki asked again, still blushing. –No, it's not you… –Yes, we sat outside your bedroom door and recorded everything! Emily blurted out and broke me off. –Emily! You baka! You need to learn how to shut up! I said, face palming. –Ops! Emily said, realizing her mistake. –Delete that now! Misaki stormed over and tried to grab our iPhones. Emily is fast as lightning once her Bl is threatened, so she shot up and sprinted to my room. Misaki knocked me to the floor, took my phone and ran to the kitchen. –Oh, don't even think about it! I said, as I caught up with Misaki trying to retrieve my phone. I knocked him to the floor, retrieved my phone and was sitting at Misaki's back with a smile of victory. –You told me to do what now? I said, grinning at how easily I got my phone back. –Delete it now, I'm begging you! And get off, you're heavy! Misaki tried to crawl out beneath me. I smacked his head at that remark. I'm not that fat, even though I like candy quite a bit. –I'll make you a deal; if you delete my recording I'll get Emily to post hers online. If you let it be it'll just stay with us two and I'll get off of you, ok? –Ok, fine, Misaki said with defeat in his voice. –Good boy! I said as I skipped away as if nothing happened. –Why did she have to be an Usami? Misaki asked himself, still on the floor.

–What are you doing on the floor, Misaki? Usagi walked in to the kitchen. –Don't ask, was the simple reply from Misaki. –Hm, I guess Theila got her way and hurt his pride, Usagi grinned guessing what happened between the two.

**Random thing written in class :P Hahaha! My ex was sitting next to me, like WTF since I sat there and grinned like an idiot. I made him listen to Junjou Romantica CD drama a while back, and he saw and knew what I wrote about. Let's say he had a very awkward time sitting next to me :P XD Oh, he wanted to know what "Junjou Romantica" was since I wrote it on my book so I decided to have some fun with him and told him to search it up… he should've followed my warning ;)**


	2. Frosting

**Frosting**

-Finally it's done! I said as I glanced at the clock. –Oh, it's a little late to decorate the cupcakes now. I'll do it tomorrow then. I covered the bowl with plastic and put it in the fridge.

When Theila went upstairs, Usagi wandered in to the kitchen. Usagi found the frosting in the fridge and started to get some really perverted ideas. –Tonight's going to be tasty, Usagi thought as he smirked and took the bowl upstairs.

**A little later...**

-Ahh! What is that cold stuff? Misaki moaned as Usagi smeared frosting all over him. –It's going to make tonight more… tasty, Usagi smirked as he started to lick off the frosting, Beginning at Misaki's collar bone and moving down. –Ahhh! Stop! Usagi-san! Usagi stopped and kissed Misaki fiercely on the lips. Misaki felt the taste of something sweet. –Why are you doing this Usagi-san, you don't even like sweets, Misaki asked after they broke the kiss. –Oh, I do, Usagi smirked. –I like all kinds of sweets if it's eaten off of you! Usagi's smirk grew bigger. Before Misaki could answer him, he moaned in shock and pleasure as Usagi took his member in his mouth and started to lick and suck on it. –Ahhh! Usagi-san! I'm coming! Misaki cried as he released and Usagi swallowed every drop. –I like sweets eaten off of you, but my favorite is still down here, Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki simply blushed in response.

**Next morning**

Today, I'm throwing a mini party with a couple friends to celebrate my birthday. It's my turn to do some chores so I'm cleaning the bedrooms. As I walked in to Usagi and Misaki's bedroom, I was hit by a strong smell of sex floating in the air. –Wow, these two really had it going last night, I mumbled in shock. The sheets were messy and were stained with some white spots, some feathers were flying around and there was some purple on the sheets as well. I spotted the bowl with frosting I made yesterday that now was empty. –Usagi stole my frosting! And he used it on this! Argh! I said out loud.

Now I'm pissed because of two reasons; 1) now I have to make the frosting over again! 2) I didn't get last night on tape or audio recording! Awww, why did I have to be so tired last night, I said disappointed.

**I came up with this one when I drank coffee for breakfast, I was super tired, cranky and not in the mood to think up stories at all :P I know, I'm weird haha ;) Hope you enjoyed! :3**


	3. Sex or Books?

-Hi~ro-saan? Do you…  
>–No! Hiroki broke Nowaki off.<br>–But, Hiro-san… Nowaki tried again.  
>–I said <span>NO!<span> Hiroki looked up from his newspaper, growling.  
>–Why won't you even let me finish? Nowaki sighed.<br>–Because, I know you're thinking about doing "It"! Hiroki shouted.  
>Nowaki burst out laughing, leaving Hiroki in a state of shock.<br>–I was going to ask if you could pass me my books… Nowaki went over to Hiroki.  
>–But if you wanna do "It", then fine by me!<br>Nowaki slung Hiroki over his shoulder and headed straight for the bedroom.  
>–Hey, let me down! Baka! Hiroki yelled.<br>Nowaki ignored him completely and didn't give a fuck about Hiroki's yelling and kicking… the rest of the story is self explained ;)

**Wow! It's incredible what my twisted mind comes up with when I'm bored! :P another Junjou mini-story, Egoist couple! Please review and tell me what you think! The ones who do, get cupcakes :3**


End file.
